


Love Letters

by cloudy_fox108



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Best Friends, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Internal Conflict, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Possibly Unrequited Love, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudy_fox108/pseuds/cloudy_fox108
Summary: Dream has feelings for his best friend, George. Dream wished that things were normal, just like how it all was before he realized he loved George. His internal struggles turn into anxiety, thinking that George will never understand or feel the same about him. At least he has Sapnap, the only one who knows about his feelings. Late nights, tears, long letters, and longing become normal to dream as he deals with heartache and undesired feelings.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 3





	Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing a fanfic. This whole thing started in the notes section in my phone. I wrote letters to someone I like to try and get my feelings out. I realized that this might make a good fanfic, and started writing. I really hope you enjoy! Please do not plagiarize this or upload to other sites.

_George,_

_It hurts a lot loving someone who I know doesn’t feel the same. Yet, no matter how hard I try, I can’t lose the feelings I have for you. You're supposed to be my best friend. I shouldn’t feel like this. I try to lose feelings and take some time away from talking to you, and usually, I think that it’s working, that I have lost feelings. That is, until, I talk to you, or see one of your streams. I always end up there, watching streams where we were laughing and having fun together. And I see your face. Your stupid, beautiful face. Then, everything rushes back. All the previous feelings and emotions I thought were lost emerge and storm inside of me. They take over me, consuming my thoughts and ideas, clouding my judgment and distracting me. I question my thoughts wondering why I like you. But how can I not have feelings? I need to not like you. It hurts me so much. You're hurting me because I love you. I know you don’t love me, George, at least not in the way that I do, and it’s eating me alive. I can’t tell you how many nights I have lied awake just thinking about you. Every little thing about you. You're beautiful. Why do you do this to me?!  
The way you blush when I flirt with you is driving me insane. You give me butterflies and make me feel something I have never felt before. And you're oblivious to what you're doing. I want to hate you. But I can’t. I can’t hate you for my issues. Just know that you're special. You deserve happiness, I want you to be happy George, my Georgie._

_-Dream ♡_

An hour had passed. Dream didn’t even realize. He was too busy crying and writing a letter that he would never send. A letter full of his raw emotions, things he had been keeping in. He felt exposed writing it, but he also felt a weight lift off his chest. It was another letter to add to his collection. Dream sat up and reached under his bed, pulling out a small wooden box with a heart engraved on the top. He opened the box, and inside sat more than fifty letters. Some were written on lined paper and folded neatly, while others were tucked away in envelopes. These letters were very personal to Dream. The only person who knew about them was Sapnap, but no matter how much he begged, Dream would never show him the letters. He felt so embarrassed and ashamed, though he knew Sapnap wouldn’t judge him. He wiped his face dry of tears, brushing his dirty blonde hair out of his face before carefully folding the letter and placing it inside the box. He closed the box and placed it back under his bed, pushing it far back against the wall.  
Writing wasn’t enough this time though. Dream wanted to talk. He always felt better after talking to Sapnap, the only person who Dream could talk to about this. Dream grabbed his phone and called his friend, down on his bed.  
“Hey Dream, wassup?” Sapnap answered the phone almost immediately.  
“I’m thinking about him again. Sap, I can’t stop. He’s always on my mind. Everything about him is so perfect, and it’s driving me crazy.” Dream blurted out before he could stop himself. Sapnap could hear the shake in Dream's voice and sighed from the other end of the line.  
“Dream... I’m sorry. I wish there was something I could do...”  
“No, it’s ok. I’m sorry, I just always feel better after talking about it.”  
“Then go ahead, talk it out and I will listen.” Dream wasted no time telling Sapnap about how he wrote another letter, and how he felt.  
“I just don’t know what to do anymore Sap.”  
“Look, Dream, I’m here for you but it seems like your anxiety with this is getting worse. And I know you. I know how you get. You can’t keep things in for long. Your emotions build up until, well..,” Sapnap went quiet for a second before continuing. “George is your best friend right?”  
“Yea..”  
“Look Dream, I think he will understand if you tell him. You need to get this off your chest. Telling him might be the only way to do that, and I doubt he will treat you any different.” Sapnap stated in a doubtful tone, knowing that Dream probably wouldn’t like his answer. Dream heard his friends doubt, but he was mad that he would say something like that.  
“What?! George doesn’t even know that I’m Bi, AND he’s straight. There’s no way I could tell him. I don’t know why you would even say that.”  
“Dre-“  
“I gotta go, I’ll call you back soon. Bye.”  
With that, Dream hung up the phone and let out a deep breath. He didn’t really need to go anywhere, he just needed a break. He appreciated Sap, but he could be so frustrating sometimes. How could he think that Dream could ever tell George? He couldn’t risk his friendship like that. He cared too much about him. As much as it hurt to keep in his feelings, he figured it was better than spilling them, letting George know how he felt and losing him forever.  
He got up and put on his lime-colored slippers as he shuffled towards the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of water as his little orange cat jumped onto the counter.  
“Aww, Patches you're so cute.” Dream smiled as Patches snuggled against his chest. Dream carefully picked up the cat whilst holding his drink as he walked back to his room. As Dream sat down in his chair and booted up his computer, patches jumped out of his arms and onto the desk. She curled up and let out a cute meow, making Dream smile. Once his computer was on, he started editing one of his videos that he was about to post. This helped get his mind off of things.  
Before Dream knew it, an hour had passed. He finished editing the video and had posted it, the views starting to roll in. It was another Minecraft Vs. three hunters video. It was a fun video to film, and Dream ended up beating the game. Since he was done, he decided to open discord and see what was going on with everyone else. He looked through the voice channels only to see that George and Sapnap were on a call. He drew in a breath when he saw Sapnap and George on a call together. After giving it some thought, he decided to join.  
“SAPNAP WHAT THE HELL STOP,”  
“No.” Dream heard Sapnap reply.  
“ Oh hey Dream,” Sap said over a screaming George.  
“DREAM THANK GOD YOU'RE HERE PLEASE HELP SAPNAPS TRYING TO KILL ME!”  
Dream let out a chuckle.  
“Sapnap why are you trying to kill poor Georgie?”  
“Because he was hitting me. And I want him to die” Sapnap stated simply.  
This was followed by an “AAAAAAHHHHH DREAAAAM,” from George.  
Dream wheezed at the stupidity of his friends.  
“What the hell,” he chuckled.  
“DREAM YOUR NOT HELPING,”  
“Ok ok, Georgie calm down I’m joining.”  
“ HURRYYYY,” George screeched, making Dream laugh as he loaded onto the realm. If he was being honest with himself, it always made him blush a bit when George asked him for help. Whenever he was close to death or scared he would call his name. George was too adorable for his own good.  
“AHHHHH!!” Dream was snapped back to reality as he heard George screeching like a banshee once again.  
“George I’m coming don’t worry.” Dream had loaded in and ran around until he found who he was looking for. It was quite the sight to see. Sapnap with an evil laugh chasing a poor little Georgie around, hitting him any chance he got. Upon seeing this sight, Dream started laughing again.  
“You guys are such idiots,” he chuckled. “Sap, leave George alone or he won’t stop screeching.”  
“Fine but only cause you asked me Dream. Definitely not because I really have to go pee.” Dream laughed as he heard Sapnap get up from his chair.  
“Brb,” he said, leaving just Dream and George.  
“You okay now Georgie?” Dream asked with a light laugh.  
“Yea I’m okay.” Dream could hear a slight hint of sadness in George’s voice, which he didn’t expect. George wasn’t really upset about Sapnap chasing him, was he?  
“George, are you sure? You sound a little off. You can tell me anything you know.”  
“Yea I'm ok. I’m just kinda upset that I won’t get to see you when Sapnap does.”  
That’s right. How could Dream forget? Dream, George, and Sapnap all planned to move in together very soon. The only problem was that George couldn’t leave Britain because of covid laws. When he found this out, all three of them were upset. They all had looked forward to hanging out together. Sapnap was still going, but none of them were sure when George would finally be able to visit. Dream could understand his frustration. Sapnap would get to see Dream before George.  
Dream sighed  
“Yea I’m sorry George. I’m pretty upset you couldn’t go too. We were really looking forward to seeing you...”  
George stayed silent, and Dream felt a pang of silence.  
“I’m back.” Both men heard Sapnap sit back in his chair and put on his headset back on. Sapnap immediately noticed the strange silence and atmosphere.  
“Is .. something wrong?”  
“No, not really. We were just talking about the trip and how he can’t come down...” Dream trailed off.  
“Oh, yea. Sorry George, we really wanted to see you.” They sat in silence for a couple seconds.  
“We could always kidnap you and put you in a suitcase. You’ll probably fit since you're so short,” Sapnap said in an attempt to lighten the mood.  
“Yea I know you really wanna see me since you love me so much so that’s always an option,” Dream said with a smug sound in his voice.  
“Dreeeam,” George said with a laugh. Just their harmless flirting, Dream thought. It meant nothing, right? He did it with Sapnap too. But hearing George say his name in that adorable British accent made Dream smile.  
“Dreeeaaam” Dream mocked him, doing a fake British accent while laughing.  
“No stop. Your accent is bad.” George said.  
“Nœ stooppp your accents bæd.” Dream mocked him again.  
“Oh my god.” George shook his head with fake disappointment. Sapnap chuckled along with Dream.  
The three of them kept playing on the realm for another hour. In that time, much to George’s anger, Sapnap killed him. He finally gave George his stuff back but only after he made George’s character kiss him. After this, they all messed around for a couple more minutes.  
“Well, I have to go,” George said with a yawn.  
“Aww George cmon don’t leave,” Sapnap said sadly.  
“Yea George that’s mean,” Dream added.  
“Guys I’m tired, and I’m gonna need sleep if you wanna record a Minecraft manhunt tomorrow, Dream.”  
“Fine,” Dream said.  
“Night guys.”  
“Night George.”  
“Goodnight Georgie.” George left the call, and Dream yawned.  
“I’m pretty tired too.”  
“HOW DREAM ITS ONLY 9:30!”  
“Sorry Sap, I just had a kinda long day.” Sapnap understood. It had been a rough day for Dream and he wanted him to get some rest to feel better.  
“Ok, goodnight Dream.”  
“Good night Sap. And also, thanks for always letting me talk to you about stuff. I really appreciate it dude.”  
“No problem. I’m here for you man.”  
“Thanks Sapnap. Goodnight.''  
“Night,”  
Dream disconnected from the voice channel. He closed the discord tab on his computer and shut it off. Patches was in the same spot that she was an hour earlier, now fast asleep. Dream decided not to bother the cat and got up from his chair quietly. He stretched and yawned, going over to his bed and laying down. It was pretty early, but being on a voice call with George confused Dream. He was his friend and wanted to have normal moments with him, but his feelings kept getting in the way of this. He sighed and closed his eyes, letting his thoughts disappear as he slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.


End file.
